Kamen Rider Sigil
Kamen Rider Sigil is the main rider of the series Kamen Rider Universe. Jamison Bleier Jamison Bleier is a 16-year old teenager from the United States. A lover of music, food, and almost every person he comes across, he still manages to not be completely naive about the world around him. He was nearly killed by the Jealousy Terror formed from one of his fellow students, before becoming Kamen Rider Sigil to fight for his life and the lives of his fellow students. Appearance Jamison is a teenager with pale skin, black hair, brown eyes and a well-rounded build from fighting and training. As a civilian he usually wears a black shirt with a digital green zero, a plaid scarf, dark green hoodie with the left sleeve cut off below his elbow, jeans and black trainers. At Hatsuharu High he wears a traditional gakuran with the jacket closed. *'Virgo Form'- A black suit with little armor and the symbol of Virgo, the Virgin, on his shoulders. His helmet has a black visor rimmed in bronze, the ends finishing with a slight flame edge. It has a two-tailed navy-blue scarf around it's neck. *'Aries Form-' Aries Form adds red designs across the entire suit, and reconfigures the visor, changing it into the symbol of the Ram, and revealing the suit's yellow eyepieces. It adds armor to the chest and legs, the symbol of Aries on the back of his armor, and changes his scarf to a shorter, smaller, one-tailed golden design. *'Taurus Form'- Taurus Form adds simple dark yellow lines down the sides of the suit, arms, and legs, with one going straight down the front. The visor reconfigures to two jutting horns on the side of the helmet. Heavy armor is added to all parts of the suit, and the gauntlets of the suit are increased in size. The symbol of Taurus, the Bull, is on the front of the suit. The scarf is turned into a long black cape. *''More will be added once I actually figure out what they look like.'' Arsenal *'StarDriver'- Jamison's belt that he cannot get more then 2 yards from, or it flies at him. A Clingy MacGuffin that he usually carries sideways on his belt. Uses Lenses from the Lens Container on his left arm. *'Lens Container'- A thin container containing all of his Cosmic Lenses. It doesn't seem to come off, and thus is stuck on his left arm. *'Cosmic Lenses'- Strangely indestructible dark glass medals with the symbols of the Zodiac on them. Currently, all but Aries is blacked out and unusable, and Virgo is hard-slotted into the StarDriver as a Base Form. *'Makentis'- A transforming weapon that comes out of his Lens Container when he's transformed. **'Airekentis'- Makentis's Aires form, a hammer with a ram's horns for a head. **'Tarurkentis'- Makentis's Taurus form, which integrates it into the suit's gauntlets, giving them extending bull horns. *'Comatrailer'- Sigil's Rider Machine. A Honda VFR750F with the front and the windscreen resembling a comet's Coma, and the back having designs similar to a comet's tail. Notes *Sigil is the opposite of Fourze asthetically: While Fourze used technology to fight against Zodiac beasts, Sigil uses the Zodiac to fight against people's darkest desires. *The StarDriver and Lens Container are very clingy. The StarDriver won't let Jamison get too far away, and the Lens Container is strapped to his left arm. *The JSDF know who he is, and won't let him leave Japan, as they want to study the Driver closer, as well as keep the destruction in one place. Category:Kamen Riders